Although applicable to any electric system that comprises various segments with different voltages, the present invention will be described in combination with an energy supply network in an aircraft.
In modern aircraft a variety of electric components are used in different fields. Electric components are for example used in the cabin of an aircraft e.g. the infotainment of an aircraft. Electric components can also be used e.g. in the cargo bay of an aircraft. Furthermore electric components can be used in the control system of an aircraft and as actuators for mechanical components of an aircraft e.g. the flaps and rudders.
The electric systems in modern aircraft are usually powered either by a 28Volt direct current (dc) energy supply and/or by a 115Volt alternating current (ac) energy supply.
Furthermore, modern aircraft can be coupled to a so called ground power unit while parking at e.g. an airport.
A ground power unit can for example be implemented as a vehicle which is capable of supplying power to an aircraft which is parked on the ground. Ground power units may also be built into the jetway.